


The Paul Bros

by Sweet_toothSammy



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_toothSammy/pseuds/Sweet_toothSammy
Summary: Logan and Jake Paul are very weird boys. Since they were little, the two of them were nearly inseparable and always cried bloody murder when away from each other for more than a day. They share hugs, kisses and a love that always has them staring into each other's eyes.So what happens when Logan has had enough and wants his little brother? Well...not much, really. But, they'll sure be having a lot of sex!





	The Paul Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if your reading this, then please don't do this stuff in real life. Ask for consent, use protection and get checked regularly. Enjoy the story!

In the misty grey morning on 10th Street, inside a quiet blue house, there lived a family of four that were called the Paul family. This family had two sons, and their names were Logan, the older brother, and Jake, the younger brother.

Since Jake was born, Logan and his little brother became smitten with each other. They share kisses, hugs, feelings and a bed.

Never, did the brothers ever do anything romantic before, but Logan thinks it's time that changes.

* * *

As Logan Paul laid in bed, blissfully awake, he stared down at a sleeping boy laying next to him. This boy had to be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Blonde hair, smooth jawline, flawless skin, brown eyes and a cute button nose; all the features that made up, Jake Paul.

Logan couldn't love his little brother anymore than he could.

Logan would die for Jake, and Jake would die for him. The Paul brothers, lead a very close life with each other, but Logan wanted them to be even closer.

Logan wants his little brother, bad.

He's just not sure how to go about it.

But without wasting time for a second thought, Logan curled his semi-naked body around his brother and inhaled his scent. Logan could smell the fruity shampoo his brother used, last night. It enraptured him. Well, a better question is 'what about Jake didn't enrapture him?'

Logan wanted to bury his eight inch dick inside Jake pretty badly. But then, how would Jake feel about that.

What a lot of people don't see, is a side of Jake that is more....feminine, more delicate, and more emotional?

Logan shook these thoughts from his head as he opened his eyes, again, to take in the beautiful contours of Jake's face.

"Beautiful." He mumbled to himself.

Right then, Jake mumbled a bit and turned around in his sleep, making Logan pull back and allow his little brother to settle on his side. From here, Logan got a perfect view of Jake's ass. Round, plump and oh so squeeze-able, Jake must have been chosen by the Gods to wield such a dangerous thing, because Logan observed such a mighty thing before. And he was pretty sure that ass would be the death of him.

Then fuck the wait.

Logan thought to himself as he reached across the bed and held Jake's smooth ass cheek in one strong, calloused hand.

Logan held onto Jake's ass for a while, rubbing the cheek up and down. Smoothing out the wrinkles in the soft blue fabric of Jake's 'boy underwear'. Jake began to stir in his sleep, startling Logan, so he backed off and waited for Jake to fall back asleep. It was only five in the morning.

As Jake settled down, Logan then got another idea as he cuddled close to Jake's warm body and let his right arm drift over Jake's body. Then, as Logan waited for Jake's breathing to even out, Logan pulled up the large t-shirt, Jake uses as a night gown, and let it rest just about Jake's naval. Logan placed his head on top Jake's as his breathing deepened. He reached down, slowly, as his hand pressed against Jake's underwear; feeling the soft appendage that was his brother's dick, under his night wear. Logan shuddered as the perversity got to his mind and he became a little more bold.

When he was sure that Jake was deep under, Logan slid his hand under the elastic band of Jake's underwear and moved it in slowly.

It was hot and smooth in Jake's private area. But when Logan's hand made contact with the unique softness of foreskin, Logan nearly moaned right in Jake's ear.

Logan's baby brother has morning wood.

Well, then again, why wouldn't he? He's sixteen after all. And Logan didn't start having thoughts of sex until he was fifteen.

But all this, must be new for Jake, Logan thought as he glided his hand over Jake's penis. Since a young age, Jake has always been a little prudent about sex. Whenever things between the brothers got a little too heated, Jake would shy away and go a red as a tomato. Things would become okay afterwards, but the lingering looks Logan gave Jake said otherwise. Logan, for a long time, didn't think he was gay, didn't see other men in that sense. But whenever the eighteen-year-old thought about lasting love, Jake would be his first thought. And maybe that's how it's supposed to be; as he slid his hand further inside Jake's panties. 

Logan was coming to like his little brother's dick, even if he didn't like the stench of other guys, he liked anything on his little brother. He loved the smooth, almost soft texture of foreskin, and he didn't plan on letting go.

But a moan from Jake made Logan retract his hand immediately as Jake stirred once again. And once he went back to sleep, Logan finally let out a deep breath.

Logan peered over his little brother and gazed at his crotch. The decent sized bulge turned Logan on lick no other porno could and he wondered for another idea.

His eyes landed on Jake's mouth as he turned over again, slightly startling Logan as he moved. Logan moved the blanket to cover both of them, again, as Jake settle into his other side. And when he fell deep under again, Logan moved his own body and settle close to his brother's face.

From this close, Logan could make out all the little details that made his brother so stunning.

But pushing those thoughts back, Logan placed a gentle hand of Jake's chin and moved it up and down, testing the waters and making sure Jake wouldn't suddenly wake up. With no response but a deep breath, Logan moved in and slowly pressed his lips against Jake's. The first thing that came to mind was 'soft', soft and special as Logan closed his eyes and imaged a beautiful scene around him and his brother as they shared their first kiss.

Because in all actuality, this was Logan's first kiss, and probably Jake's first kiss too.

Although Logan might never admit it to his friends, he was a virgin and he knew that Jake was too. This became a problem for Logan after he lied to his group of friends, in saying that he slept with a girl on the night of his junior prom. But in truth, Logan was waiting for Jake to show any sign that he liked him in a romantic way.

The norm of brothers became a confusing matter after the turn of the twenty-first century.

Logan has heard of families being made out of two brothers in love, but he's never seen any proof. And he certainly doesn't want to be the first one to break any of the norms.

But Jake lay here asleep, vulnerable and unconscious. Logan may never get this kind of chance again. So as Jake was off dancing in dream world, his older brother was pushing his tongue into his mouth and exploring his oral cave.

Logan flicked his tongue up, down and around Jake's mouth in his exploration of truth. He found that he quiet licked playing with his brother's tongue in his journey of discovering Jake's body.

With his tongue sore from moving, Logan then got another idea as he moved himself away from Jake's body. Sliding under the blanket and leveling with Jake's torso, Logan took hold of the hem of Jake's night shirt and pulled it up and rested it above his nipples. When Logan zeroed in on his target, Logan attached his mouth and started sucking.

* * *

Jake's dream of Logan and him dancing on the moon started to become hazy as his body registered a strange feeling he's never felt before. And as his mind came back to Earth, the feeling of pleasure started to clear away the fog of sleep, but smother it with another one.

* * *

Jake Paul abruptly woke up to someone sucking on his right nipple. And had the mind to sucker punch this pervert, but when he pulled away the blanket, he was met with a pleasant surprise.

"Logan?!"

Hearing his name, Logan latched his teeth onto Jake's right tit as he peered up and shot his brother a devilish smile. At that point, with Jake up and seeing what he was doing; Logan pinned Jake to the bed and started to lavish his brother's body.

"Logan-uh, ah....what are you-AH!" Jake gasped as his, already sensitive nipple, was licked and pulled on by Logan's gorgeous mouth.

"Logan we can't-" Jake tried, but was stopped when Logan leveled with him and kissed him hard. Jake, at first tried turning his head away. His blonde locks of hair swaying with each twist, yet Logan was persistent. Using his legs to pin down his arms, Logan then grabbed a hold of Jake's face; forcing his little brother to look at him.

"Stop fighting it." Logan said with a breathless tone, and as he looked down, Logan found a pleasing sight. Jake laid there with his body gone limp and his expression gone pink. Logan also saw that Jake's eyes were dilated and that his skin was all pink and patchy. Jake looked like he was ready for he and his brother to finally do what they've always wanted; each other. With that in mind, Logan got up, only to lay back down, partly on top his brother and partly on the bed. He circled his right arm under the pillow Jake's head was on and laid his left onto Jake's lean chest.

Logan wanted to mark up his brother's pretty skin, but he would have plenty of time for that and all sorts of other things. Their parents were out of state, visiting relatives and wouldn't be home for a few days.

"Logan I-"

"Shh, no talking, only," Logan brought his face closer to Jake's, "love making."

Jake felt his breath hitch and his face going pinker. And as Logan brought his lips to Jake's, Jake felt like everything else in the world just didn't matter anymore.

Logan ghosted his lips over Jake's as he let his brother seek out full contact, but when it he did, Jake pulled their faces together and made out with his brother the best he could. The Paul brothers pushed their lips together in sync and playfully nipped at each others lips. Then, Logan broke the dam when he slid his tongue into Jake's mouth, tasting the faint traces of sugar his brother got from eating a candy bar, last night.

Logan drifted his left hand down and pulled at Jake's nipped, pinching, flicking and rubbing them until they were sore. As his hand drifted further south, tickling over Jake's taught and lean stomach; Logan broke their kiss to ravish Jake's neck.

"Ugh..." Jake moaned as he craned his head back to give Logan more access.

Logan's left hand was still sensually feeling the smooth skin of Jake's belly, imagining it big and swollen with child, their child.

The thought of impregnation made Logan's dick throb. Because right now, his eight inch weapon was tenting his boxer briefs and making a mess with all the precum leaking out. But for Jake, the young boy was in incest heaven as his older brother kissed and licked around his neck, looking for his sweet spot. Logan turn onto the other side of Jake's neck as he felt behind a few love bites, telling the world to fuck off as his brother was now his.

"Oh, Logan." Jake sighed as Logan's tongue found it mark. With his brother's spot found, Logan latched his lips over the area where Jake's head met his neck and sucked. This caused Jake to squirm and moan a bit louder. All this was music to Logan's ears.

"Today, you are officially mine." Logan growled in Jake's ear, causing the younger to shiver at the possessive words.

"All yours." Jake repeated as he felt Logan's hand massage the skin above the waistband of his underwear. What Jake could also feel was his painful erection constricting in its confines of the soft blue fabric. Jake was really squirming now as the thought of Logan fucking him made his mind go crazed with lust. He imagined him, his big, strong, muscular brother moving with the thrust of his hips and his own, rubbing, slamming and slapping together. Just the thought made his dick twitch and his mind reel.

Logan moved down the bed as he saw that Jake was starting to squirm too much and leveled himself with Jake's private area. As Logan reached to grab Jake's undies, Jake's grabbed onto his hands, giving him a serious look. And he understood; there was no going back after this.

Logan crawled back up the bed and kissed his brother passionately as his answer. So with his brother settled, Logan went back down and finally undressed his brother, completely. Logan guessed Jake to measure out at around six inches, as he pulled Jake's underwear down his legs and off his feet. When Logan took a second to capture the image, he was amazed at how beautiful his brother looked, naked.

At sixteen years old, Jake Paul had a long and lean body with smooth skin and pretty locks of blonde hair. Although academically struggling, Jake did his best when it came to self care and maintaining good hygiene.

Logan took one last look at his brother in all his naked glory before he snapped himself out of it and focused back on making love. Stripping himself too, Logan gave Jake a few second to awe at the size of his dick before he leaned down to blow his brother.

Jake was taken by surprise when Logan popped his leaking dick into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. Logan's own blonde locks began moving with his actions as Jake struggled to keep his sanity. The effects of Logan's mouth were driving him wild and if he wasn't careful, his brother could put him into a sex-induced coma.

"Oh fuck, Logan." Jake whimpered as Logan held his hips down with a beefy arm. And as he continued to suck, Jake's hands started to comb through his hair.

"Logan, Logan, Logan," Jake moaned aloud as his brother serviced him. Logan, down below, was finding that he liked the taste of his brother and savored all that leaked out of the tip of his cock; humming his pleasure as his tongue teased the slit of Jake's penis.

"Nugh-ugh!" Jake gasped as the sensation ran through his young body and shook him to the core. But then, a different sensation came when he felt a force, pushing against his tight anal ring.

Logan, no-" Logan slipped in his finger to the first knuckle.

"Ugh!" Jake wreathed on the bed as his brother began to loosen him up.

"God your tight." Logan muttered as he watched his finger wiggle around Jake's tight asshole. Jake on the other hand was going absolutely nuts as wild images flashed in his mind, but when he managed to calm himself down, he spurred his brother on. Forcing his body to relax and accept more of his brother.

Logan, at the encouragement of his brother, kept on fingering Jake until he was able to take his first finger. Though, as he kept at it, Logan noticed something, Jake was shaven and remarkably clean down here. Logan's blood began to pump faster as the thought of his 'innocent' little brother not being so innocent as he thought. The evident was there, shaved pubes and a smooth ass and a hole that was ready for fucking; Logan couldn't believe it.

Jake was then startled out of his sex-hazed mind when his brother jumps up the bed and leveled so that their faces were inches apart from each other.

"Jake, have you been fucking around with anyone?" Logan said in a deep tone, intimidating Jake.

"N-no." Jake said meekly.

"Don't lie to me." Logan warned as his hands grabbed a crude hold onto Jake's nipple and twisted.

"Ahh!" It was more out of pleasure than pain, but Logan didn't know that.

"Tell me the truth." Twist.

"I-aauggghh! I started cleaning m-my s-s-self out at fifffffteeeeen! Waiting for you." Jake answered breathlessly. But this didn't satisfy Logan, so he twisted Jake's other nipple.

"Oh, ah! And-and I shave because I like how it l-l-looks." Jake opened his eyes and gave his brother a pleading look. And seeing his brother like that, Logan backed off.

Logan was about to stop all that they were doing, but Jake held grabbed onto him and pulled him back down. Logan fell over Jake and landed on his back as Jake hopped over him, like a naked gladiator about to ruin his opponent.

"No! We started this, and we're going to finish it!" Jake said sternly as he straddled his older brother. And at his brother's enthusiasm, Logan smiled and leaned up to give Jake a kiss.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked in a whisper, gazing deepening into Jake's sparkling brown eyes.

Jake nodded as he gazed right back, but quickly shut them when Logan's fingers went back to stretching his hole.

"Ugh, ugh, ahh!" Jake panted like a dog in heat as Logan held him close with one arm and fingered him with the other.

Using a bottle of scented lotion, Logan took his time loosening up his little brother. Even when, said brother, was thrusting his dick against Logan's abdomen, getting it slick with precum. By the time Logan was adding his third finger, he noticed another thing about Jake's body. As he brought up his fingers to inspect what was causing them to get wet, he found his brother's ass was coating them with slick. A substance that acted as self made lube, a bodily function male carriers produce when having sex.

Holy fuck.

Logan thought as he looked up and saw that Jake was still moaning, eyes closed.

He decided not to say anything and continued to finger Jake even as the slick ran down his fingers and dripped onto his own dick. Logan was still pretty hard, even after his little spat with Jake, but now that Logan was up to four fingers inside Jake's love chute; they were ready to fuck.

"Jake, baby, lift up and sit on my cock, but do it slowly." Logan instructed, Jake nodded breathing hard. And doing as he was told, Jake lifted himself up while Logan angled his dick.

It took only one try for the head of Logan's dick to meet Jake's hole, but when it did; both brother nearly came from just the contact. So it took a second for the Paul brother's to steady themselves, and when they did, Jake's soul nearly left his body as he sunk down onto his brother's appendage. Logan moaned out as his cock was wrapped up in heat and slick. Nearly passing out from looking at the blissed out look on his brother's face when their gazes met.

"Logan." Jake whimpered as he lean down to lay on Logan's broad chest.

"It's in so deep." Logan, again had to steady himself before he shot off too early, but that didn't stop Jake from the dirty talk spewing out of his mouth.

"Are you gonna do it? Are you gonna fuck me big bro?" In his frustration, Logan silenced his brother with a kiss and a quick thrust.

"Mmm!" Jake cried into Logan's mouth as his dick punched his inner wall; a wall, Logan was now set on destroying.

"So fucking slutty, I bet you've been jacking off to this." Logan slurred as he pushed Jake up and grabbed a hold of hips. And with his hands so big, on Jake's slender hips, the sight was pretty sexy in Logan's eyes.

"No, never, never had anyone. Don't want anyone, but you." Jake decreed as Logan manhandled him and started fucking him.

Jake and Logan Paul moaned in ecstasy as both brother's moved their hips together. Pushing his cock deeper inside was Logan's ultimate mission as he watched his dick go in and out of Jake's anal opening. Loving the squelching sound that came from their love-making and the curse that came along with their breaths. Jake rode his brother as powerfully as Logan was fucking into him, and was as sure as hell that he would be sore tomorrow.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuUUUUCCCKKKK!!!" Jake screamed as Logan lodged his dick against his wall, looking to break down that son-of-a-bitch.

"Fuck yes, gonna fuck you nice and hard baby brother." Logan growled as his body started to glisten with sweat.

"Gonna fuck you full of babies too!" Logan added as he flipped him and Jake over, so that he was now on top.

"Do it, fucking do it, you animal!" Jake cursed as his body tingled and shivered. Yet on the outside, he was becoming just as sweaty as Logan.

Logan, feeling like a man on top of the world, grabbed onto Jake's legs and pulled him harder onto his cock. Driving the head right against Jake's wall and stimulating his prostate as well. Logan was having the time of his life as he watching his beautiful baby brother get fucked by his eight inch piece of man meat. And at the age of sixteen no less.

Yes, Logan had to thank what ever perverse God brought him and his little brother together like this. Fucking, like they were meant to be together right from birth.

Jake sunk his head in between the pillows as his moaning got extra loud. He thrashed about on the bed, raked his fingers though his hair, and even scratched down Logan's back when he leaned down to kiss him. The stimulation was getting to Jake's head, but he held on as the very image he long thought of, was now a reality as he and Logan fucked. Logan's arms burned as he put his wait onto them while he hovered over Jake's moving body. Jake was just so hot, taking his big brother's dick and making obscene faces as he got it up the ass.

"Choke me." Jake demanded as he was on the verge of tears from getting fuck so hard. But at first, Logan hesitated, but with how much love and trust he saw in Jake's eyes, he brought up his hands and closed them around Jake's neck and squeezed.

"Uggghhhhh...." Jake moaned as his flow of air was cut off. His own hands grabbed onto Logan's stronger ones as he felt his body go over the edge and arched his back. Jake made a silent scream as his dick pulsed and shot forth six streams of cum that ran all over his body. Yet, even after he came, Jake remained conscious enough to witness his own brother cum inside him and felt the warmth spread throughout his stomach as his brother shot his seed, deep inside him.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, Logan collapse on top of Jake and breathed in the stench of sweat and sex, savoring this memory for the rest of his life.

Later, with just enough strength for this, Logan pulled his softening dick out of Jake and wrapped his arms around him as they spooned. Logan pulled the blanket up and over them as one final thing and snuggled close to his brother, who was no longer a virgin, just as he was too.

"I love you." Jake said in a whisper.

"And I love you." Logan replied as both brothers fell asleep, content and relaxed as they recovered from their first ever fuck. But both would be pleasantly surprised when they would later find out, that Logan's seed caught, and at that very moment, Jake became with child.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, this one took a while. So what did you guys think? Should I do more stuff like this or stick to movies and other fandoms?
> 
> Let me know in the comments, and please point out any grammar mistakes. I don't think I'll be able to change them, but I'd like to know what slipped past me or what I need to work on.
> 
> -Sammy


End file.
